


Realize

by HuntingHardyGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sweet bab, and totally being okay with it, dean realizing cas and sam are together, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: hmmm.... sastiel... season 4 or 5 cas and protective big brother dean. dean finds out that sam has feelings for castiel and confronts castiel with the whole 'if you hurt my baby brother' speech. cas is confused by this as he didn't know anything about it. but now that dean has brought it up, cas comes around and decides he also has feelings for sam. or, you know... something.... just something with early cas and protective dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realize

Dean felt like one of the biggest idiots in the world. He was so wrapped up in trying to stop the Apocalypse from happening that he didn’t see anything that was right in front of his nose. All the angels they ever met were stressing that he was the “Righteous Man”, that he had to stop the Apocalypse at any and all cost, that there was no room for argument. He was so distracted with this damn “mission” of his that it went completely over his head over how much eyesex his little brother and his angel were doing, either behind his back or right in front of him.

So after Sam had done the biggest fuck up of his life and killed Lilith, accidentally unleashing Lucifer from his Cage in the process, Dean felt like everything was crashing down around them. He left Sam in a small motel where they were hiding and went out for a very long drive. He needed time to clear his head, to try and think of a new game plan. When he eventually returned to the hotel, he saw that the window to their room was open to allow a breeze in, since it was a hot night. He frowned, instinctively worrying about why the window was open in the first place, since the wind would definitely displace the salt lines, when he heard Castiel’s low voice speaking from inside.

Dean crept a little closer to peek in, wondering what was going on.

Sam was sitting in a defeated slumped way on one of the beds. He had obviously been crying while Dean had been gone, his face flushed and eyes rimmed with red. Castiel sat beside him, rubbing Sam’s shoulder comfortingly as he spoke in a low tone that Dean couldn’t hear.

“I fucked up Cas,” Sam said, his voice breaking. “What if Dean never comes back? Not like I blame him.”

“He will return,” Castiel replied with confidence.

“He hates me,” Sam insisted.

Dean felt his chest tighten when he heard how pained his brother sounded. Sure, he was angry now. Sam had deliberately gone behind his back, drinking demon’s blood and being brainwashed by Ruby, that bitch. He had somehow escaped Bobby’s panic room and released Lucifer from his Cage. Obviously, Dean was going to be a bit pissed for a while.

“Dean does not hate you Sam,” Cas said gently. “He is upset, understandably, there is a lot riding on both of your shoulders. Both of you need clear heads before you can talk this through.”

“I can’t lose anyone else,” Sam said. “I can’t.”

“You will not lose him,” Cas replied. “And you will not lose me either. I vowed to stay by your side Sam, and I intend to keep that vow.”

Wait. What vow? What the hell was he talking about? Dean had never felt more confused.

Then it suddenly clicked into place when Sam looked at Cas with such hopeful eyes and the angel leaned over to press a kiss to the hunter’s lips. They kissed like it was a precious privileged, like it was something to be cherished.

And Dean was pretty sure his brain might have melted into a useless puddle of glue.

What. The. Hell.

How the fuck had he been so blind?! His brother and his angel were together?! Not like he had a problem with it. Sam could have any preference he wanted and it wasn’t like he could tell Castiel, Angel of the friggen’ Lord, what he could or could not do.

But did they have to go behind his back on this?

_Or maybe there weren’t hiding it,_ a little voice said at the back of his head. _Maybe they were just waiting for you to notice._

Dean definitely needed another few drinks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean managed to return to the motel somewhat sober mixed in with his state of semi-drunkenness. Sam seemed a bit relieved if not on guard that Dean was back, but the elder Winchester pulled his brother into a tight hug and said he forgave Sam, said that he’d probably make the same mistake if he was in Sam’s shoes, and not to worry about anything because they were gonna get through this together.

It took a couple of days before Dean managed to get Castiel alone. They were back at Bobby’s, helping to up the security measures on the old house. He was taking a break in the car yard, sipping a beer, when there was a fluttering of wings and Castiel stood there.

“You wished to see me?” the angel asked, tilting his head slightly.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “I know. About you and Sammy.”

Castiel inclined his head a little. “You have questions,” he said.

“Yeah I do.”

“Then you may begin. I will answer with honesty.”

“How long has this been happening?”

“Time is rather difficult for me to keep track of, especially now, but I would hazard a guess at around five months.”

“How did it start?” Dean asked, taking another sip of his beer.

“Sam was distressed after a hunt. He seemed to be having a flashback of his time with Azazel’s chosen children and when I went to comfort him he said he was too tainted for me to touch. I…showed him my affection the only way I knew how,” Castiel replied promptly. “It has been progressing ever since.”

“Hm.” Dean stared at the angel. No matter how small and nerdy he looked in Jimmy Novak’s body, Dean knew better than to push Castiel’s buttons. He looked like a skinny accountant, but he was a badass, very powerful skinny accountant.

“Listen man,” he said finally. “I’m not the best brother in the world. I’ve made a shit ton of mistakes. I did a lot of stupid stuff and Sammy knows that. But he also knows that I always have his back, no matter what, you following me so far?”

Cas nodded dutifully.

“If you _ever_ dare to hurt my brother, I will not hesitate to trap you in a ring of holy fire and rip your wings out. I will not hesitate to kill you, resurrect you and kill you again. That’s my baby brother you’re with right now and he deserves nothing but the best. You hear me?”

Castiel’s eyes widened only a little bit while Dean issued his threat. But Dean saw he was taking this seriously as he nodded. “I promise you Dean, bringing harm to Sam is very far from my mind.”

“Glad we had this talk,” Dean said with another sip of his beer.

“As am I,” Castiel agreed.

With that out of the way, Dean could bring his focus again to saving the world properly.


End file.
